Nueva vida
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Rayna Potter reflexiona sobre algo que pasó durante la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos y que la llevó a su situación actual, incluyendo su relación con su novio.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Wesen-Lover-Challenge-Harry-Potter-Grimm)

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry se envuelve románticamente con un wesen.

\- Harry NO puede ser un Grimm.

\- El Wesen del que Harry se enamora NO puede ser un/una mago/bruja.

\- Harry no puede estar en una pareja M/M.

\- La historia NO puede empezar antes del verano del tercer año de Harry.

 **Recomendado:**

 **-** Harry es un wesen (de nacimiento o a través de la magia es tu decisión).

\- FemHarry.

\- El Wesen es un blutbad o otro wesen poderoso.

\- Por alguna razón Harry visita Portland y conoce a los wesen allí.

\- FemHarry y FemSlash.

* * *

Pensando en los años previos Rayna Potter sabia que tendría que haber visto venir lo que le había pasado.

Primer año: confrontar al fantasma del asesino de sus padres y proteger un objeto que incluso los magos creían que era una leyenda. Naturalmente, los profesores no hicieron nada cuando les intento avisar.

Segundo año: descubrir que la gente la odiaba simplemente por conversar con las únicas criaturas que le habían hecho compañía en Privet Drive y enfrentarse a una serpiente enorme para salvar a la hermana de Ronald Weasley, a quién estaba empezando a ver como un acosador. Los profesores habían tenido cincuenta años para eliminar el problema antes de que empezase otra vez y no hicieron nada a pesar de que era obvio a que se enfrentaban, ya que había pocas criaturas mágicas capaces de matar con la mirada y tenían a la victima como testigo presencial.

Tercer año: la gente no solo intento ocultarle información sobre alguien que trataba de matarla sino que a final de año descubrió que el verdadero culpable había estado al alcance de sus dedos durante todo su tiempo en la escuela. No solo eso, sino que su única oportunidad de escapar de los Dursley, que eran menos su familia y más sus carceleros, tuvo que huir por culpa de un político incompetente, un hombre rencoroso y un profesor que se olvido de tomar su medicina.

Cuando empezó cuarto año ya predecía que de alguna forma se iba a involucrar en el Torneo y que todos se iban a volver en su contra, así que no se enfado cuando sus supuestos amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, la abandonaron a pesar de saber que no se había apuntado. Ella no les había perdonado cuando derroto al dragón y intentaron volver a ser sus amigos, pero incluso un trol, que no eran precisamente las mentes más brillantes en el reino animal, se daría cuenta de la frialdad que tenia hacia ellos y que el denominado "Trío Dorado" se había resquebrajado.

Lo que ni en sus peores pesadillas había imaginado era lo que había pasado cuando Voldemort la desafió a un duelo que claramente estaba amañado desde el principio. Para empeorar las cosas, ese día llevaba sintiéndose incomoda y dolorida desde que se había levantado y solo podía moverse a duras penas.

Cuando le lanzo el Cruciatus esto cambio. Ella noto como crecía su rabia ante todo lo que le había hecho ese hombre y, cuando decidió parar por unos segundos la maldición para reírse de ella junto a sus seguidores, solo pudo pensar en matarlo y ataco con la furia de un animal salvaje.

Unos minutos después volvió a sus sentidos y vio que no había nadie con vida en ese cementerio excepto por ella. Todos los cuerpos habían sido destrozados por lo que parecían ser potentes ataques mágicos o garras y dientes de un animal salvaje y, contando los cuerpos, supo que ninguno de los seguidores de Voldemort, incluyéndole a él y Pettigrew, había logrado escapar.

Notando que estaba mojada de sangre y tenia algo extraño entre sus dientes, Rayna había escupido un trozo de carne que pronto identifico como la traquea de Lucius Malfoy, haciéndola saber que había sido ella, incluso si no recordaba que había pasado, la responsable de esa masacre. Extrañamente no se sentía muy culpable por ello.

Decidiendo que era mejor que no estuviese allí cuando la policía muggle apareciese para investigar, agarro el cadáver de Cedric Diggory, otro Campeón y una de las pocas personas decentes que había conocido en su vida, y la Copa que les había llevado al Cementerio, teleportandose inmediatamente a Hogwarts.

Su aparición, completamente cubierta de sangre y llevando un cadáver, provoco un gran tumulto por parte del público pero a ella no le importaba. Solo deseaba una ducha y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que cuando el Profesor de Defensa, que más tarde se revelaría como un impostor, intento agarrarla para llevarla a un lugar privado para hablar no dudo en romperle la muñeca.

Dos días después se encontraba en un aula aislada mirando por la ventana, pensando en lo estúpidos que eran sus compañeros de clase por pensar que había matado a Cedric a pesar de que su cuerpo no tenia ninguna herida, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro la Campeona francesa, Fleur. Ella había ignorado a la mujer antes de que esta le preguntase sobre esa noche, logrando enfurecerla y haciendo que casi la atacase antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo su reflejo en un espejo.

En lugar de su piel pálida, pelo negro ébano y ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraba una cara aparentemente sin ojos que parecía la de un cadáver putrefacto. Ella se toco su cara, viendo como sus manos ahora eran esqueléticas y cubiertas con piel amarillenta, y supo que era de verdad, haciendo que casi gritase de miedo antes de que Fleur tapase su boca con una mano para impedírselo y empezase a explicárselo todo.

Rayna no se imaginaba que hubiese otro mundo más aparte del Mágico y el Muggle, pero su explicación sobre el mundo de los wesen, criaturas como ella y las veelas incluso si estas últimas eran conocidas por el Mundo Mágico, la calmo dado que sabia que no estaba sola y que había más como ella, a las que Fleur llamo hexenbiests, incluso si tenían una reputación muy mala.

Ese día, durante el resto del curso y en el verano, dado que se había pasado la mayor parte del mismo con los Delacour mientras Sirius la vigilaba haciéndose pasar por su perro Snuffles, Fleur le explico todo lo que podía sobre las costumbres y sociedad de los wesen. Desgraciadamente habían tenido que despedirse cuando Fudge la reclamo para un juicio por haber lanzado un Patronus ante la vista de muggles.

El juicio se convirtió en un circo mediático y una humillación para Fudge cuando demostraron que ella no había estado cerca de Privet Drive en ningún momento de ese verano. Cuando Dumbledore decidió aparecer para hacer de su abogado Fudge ya era un manojo de nervios mientras que ella se había mantenido totalmente calmada para evitar trasformarse involuntariamente, ya que la ejecutarían por ser una "Criatura Oscura" si lo hiciese. Además, sospechaba que Fudge quería enviarla a Azkaban por la muerte de sus sobornadores pero no tenia pruebas y no deseaba ofrecérselas.

Sin embargo, Fudge todavía tenia un as en la manga y era una mujer vestida de rosa llamada Umbridge que le recordaba físicamente a una folterseele, un pensamiento que salio rápido de su cabeza porque esos wesen tenían ya bastantes problemas simplemente existiendo como para compararlos con una mujer tan vil y cruel como ella.

Un mes después se cruzo con otro alumno al que había forzado a escribir lineas con su pluma especial, dejando cicatrices permanentes en sus manos, y decidió que Umbridge se había pasado de la raya, por lo que a diferencia de los profesores hizo algo respecto a la mujer.

Aragog disfruto de su cadáver, que estaba intacto dado que simplemente la había estrangulado en lugar de destripado como le habría gustado hacer, mientras Dobby la ayudaba a eliminar cualquier evidencia de que había estado en su despacho. Dobby continuo demostrando su utilidad poco después, cuando la llevo a la Sala de los Menesteres una vez que Rayna había descubierto que Voldemort continuaba en la Tierra después de que lo hubiese matado otra vez.

Usando información de los libros guardados allí preparo y realizo un ritual durante la siguiente semana, destruyendo los horrocruxes y matando a todos los que todavía llevaban su Marca. Con eso hecho decidió que no se le perdía nada en la comunidad mágica y salio del castillo, teleportandose a Grimmauld Place para recoger a Sirius antes de que ambos escapasen del país para no volver.

Con ayuda de los Delacour, y la asistencia de varios hijos de muggles que habían decidido abandonar el Mundo Mágico, Rayna había recuperado los cursos que había perdido mientras estaba en Hogwarts y, tras discutir al respecto con Sirius, trasladado a Portland, una ciudad estadounidense con una gran población de wesen en la que podría ocultarse fácilmente.

A pesar de la mala fama que tenia por ser una hexenbiest, que le hacia pensar que algunas cosas no cambiaban fueses de la especie que fueses, se las había arreglado para mantener un trabajo y pagar sus cursos universitarios, incluso si había tenido que matar a algunos muggles, los llamados comúnmente Grimms por los wesen, que habían tratado de asesinarla al descubrir su secreto.

No le había hecho ninguna gracia recibir la visita de un representante de los Segadores, una organización que cazaba a los Grimms, para preguntarle si deseaba trabajar para ellos una vez que se hizo publico que había asesinado a varios. Después de todo, ella dudaba que todos mereciesen ser ejecutados simplemente por existir.

Un día hubo un asesinato en el campus y fue interrogada por un agente de policía, Nick Burkhardt, al respecto, demostrando su teoría cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que era el otro ya que en ningún momento la trato como otra cosa que una persona y incluso le presento a su amigo, un blutbad llamado Monroe, una vez que capturaron al responsable y lo enviaron a prisión sin que hubiese "accidentes" por el camino.

Francamente debería haber sabido que seria Elias Sanders. El klaustreich llevaba semanas intentando que se acostase con ella sin que le hiciese ni caso y había matado a ese hombre creyendo que era su novio, cuando era alguien que había conocido el día anterior, en un intento de chantajearla para que saliese con él.

Días después un eisbiber que había venido a reparar la fontanería del piso que compartía con Sirius le entrego una tarjeta al reconocerla por las noticias de la detención de Elias, diciendo que se había convertido en miembro del club. Yendo a la dirección indicada llego a un piso donde le pidieron su carnet y que mostrase su cara wesen antes de entrar, donde distintos wesen le dieron la bienvenida y revelaron que todos habían sido ayudados por Nick de una forma u otra.

Fue en ese club donde encontró al amor de su vida.

Como con los demás miembros del grupo su relación empezó con una amistad, aunque para sorpresa de muchos se desarrollo en algo mucho más profundo. No era que estuviesen perplejos de que tuviese una relación con un miembro de otra especie de wesen, era que simplemente era algo inesperado.

En la universidad pasaba lo mismo, ya que muchos sospechaban de él por su aparente participación en la muerte de un profesor en su antiguo colegio cuando realmente habían sido otros tres alumnos tratando de lograr que le expulsasen para que su líder, quién básicamente había sido el Draco Malfoy de la institución, lograse atraer la atención de su ex-novia, de la que afirmo ya no sentir nada.

Sin embargo, la cosa que más la había atraído no había sido lo amable y divertido que era sino su talento musical con el violín, algo tan mágico que no le sorprendía que hubiesen intentado librarse de él. Incluso Sirius admitía no haber escuchado a alguien con tanto talento con el instrumento en su vida, a pesar de que aún estaba incrédulo al saber que clase de wesen era.

Después de todo, a pesar de que ambas especies tenían muy mala fama, casi nadie imaginaria una pareja entre una hexenbiest como Rayna Potter y un reinigen como Roddy Geiger. Sin embargo, sus conocidos no tardaron mucho en aceptar que su relación realmente funcionaba, con incluso el padre de Roddy, que se había asustado cuando descubrió que era Rayna, felicitándoles y deseándoles una relación larga y duradera.

Reflexionando sobre su vida, de la que le había contado lo mínimo imprescindible a Roddy durante sus citas, Rayna sonrió felizmente al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba su nueva vida en comparación con sus experiencias con Hogwarts o los Dursley, a quienes no pensaba volver a ver mientras viviese.


End file.
